It's not snowing but this is still nice' A Romione Fluff Fanfiction
by headcanonsandmore
Summary: Hermione was been thinking of nothing but the kiss that Ron gave her in a snow-filled Hyde Park. However, she is suddenly invited over to Harry and Ron's place for the holidays, and must content with her own clumsiness as well as Harry's mischievous attempts to shorten the distance between his two awkward friends.


' **It's not snowing but this is still nice' A Romione Fluff Fanfiction**

Hermione had got the call from Harry to help them put holiday decorations up. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she knocked on the door of their small flat.

The door opened, and a short, messy-haired face appeared.

'Heya, Hermione!' said Harry, looking cheerful 'Come in, come in- we're just getting started'

Hermione hurriedly stepped through the doorway, and took off her winter coat and boots.

'Ron!' Harry called along the hallway 'Hermione's here!'

'Yeah- I kind-of guessed' came an all-too-familiar voice from the kitchen.

A tall figure stepped out into the hallway in front of them.

Hermione's stomach seemed to rapidly inflate. Ron was standing there, tall, freckly and wearing his Weasley jumper. A small blush was appearing on his cheek.

'H-hi' squeaked Hermione, praying that her face wasn't burning as much as she thought

'Y-yeah. Hi' said Ron, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Hermione tried to avoid looking at how his muscles seemed to bulge under his clothing when he did this.

Harry, who seemed oblivious to the other two's awkwardness (nothing new there, thought Hermione), gave a jovial smile, and walked briskly down the hallway, disappearing into the kitchen. Ron and Hermione were left alone in the hallway just inside the door.

'H-how are you?' stuttered Hermione 'Did you have a good week?'

'Oh, yeah. It was pretty good' said Ron, looking grateful for the chance to break the silence 'Though it was a bit quiet after what we got up to last weeken-'

He broke off, face turning red. Hermione could feel her cheeks burning again. Both of them were remembering their day out in London the weekend before, culminating in Ron awkwardly kissing Hermione on the lips in the middle of a snowstorm in Hyde Park. Hermione had been replaying that day over and over again in her head every waking moment since, and loving it every time.

'L-listen' mumbled Ron, once again rubbing the back of his neck 'I hope you had a really good tim-'

'What are you two doing?'

Harry's head had reappeared through the kitchen door.

'O-oh, we were just…' mumbled Ron, his ears turning red

'We do have decorations to get sorted, you two' said Harry, in a jokingly authoritative manner 'You guys can be all lovey-dovey on your own time, okay?'

' _Harry!'_ exclaimed Hermione, wishing that her face wasn't beet red.

Harry sniggered.

'Honestly' Hermione muttered 'Well, let's get started then-'

Hermione was cut off at that point, as her feet decided to plot different courses, and she tripped over her own feet. She was used to being clumsy, but what she hadn't bargained on was that Ron would rush forward to catch her before she hit the ground.

'Are you okay?'

Hermione was now pressed against Ron's chest. She could feel his heart beating through his clothes, and her stomach gave the usual squirm that she got from close physical contact with him. She looked up to Ron, and saw that his face was turning red again.

'Y-yes. Fine, thank you' she mumbled, as she righted herself and stood up again.

Her face burning, Hermione marched towards the kitchen. _Why was she like this? This was so embarrassing!_

Harry gave the two of them a knowing look as they neared him.

'Let's get started, then!' he said, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Shortly later, the three of them were standing in the living room of the flat, a plethora of different holiday decorations arranged in boxes around them.

'Okay, guys' said Harry, who had taken charge of the overall look they were going for 'Ron, you'll be doing the decorations around the fireplace. Hermione, you'll be up on the ladder doing the tinsel around the curtain rails'

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Harry. _Ron was tall enough to reach the curtain rails un-aided, so why hadn't he been given that job?_ However, she didn't want to complain, so she dutifully climbed up the ladder towards the curtain rails, holding several strands of tinsel.

Below her to the right, Ron was busy arranging the decorations around the gutter of the fire-place. It was a simple muggle electric set-up, but he was doing quite a nice job of it. For someone who didn't claim to know much about decorating, Ron was surprising good at this sort of thing. His modesty was one of the things she liked best about him.

Hermione had just started to do the finishing touches to the curtain rail, when Harry announced that he was popping out of the room to get some drinks. Ron looked up from his decorating, and gave an approving nod to Hermione.

'I swear you get better at decorating every year'

Hermione tried to stop herself from smiling too hard. Ron was a really sweet person, and had an uncanny gift for making Hermione's stomach fill with butterflies.

'Thank you, Ron- but honestly, you make it sound like I'm great at everything'

'Well, you are' Ron replied, grinning 'I should know- I've fancied you since I was fourteen!'

Hermione whipped round, her face turning bright red. _Fourteen?_ _Was he being serious?_

But before she could open her mouth to speak, her balance went, and she lost her footing on the ladder. She could briefly see Ron's face widen in alarm, and his chest appearing underneath her to catch her.

There was an almighty crash that seemed to shake the entire flat.

Hermione opened her eyes. Ron's eyes were staring back at her- she could see herself reflected in his eyes, red-faced and in shock. Hermione's eyes widened even further.

Her lips were touching Ron's, and her tongue was in his mouth. She could feel his body pressing against hers, and the feel of his strong arms around her back. They were both lying on the floor, with Ron underneath her.

'Well, that wasn't quite what I was expecting, but near enough'

Ron and Hermione both turned their heads, their lips still touching, towards the door. Harry was framed in the doorway, looking bemused and somewhat triumphant. He was clearly trying to hold back laughter.

'Harry!' exclaimed Hermione, pulling her lips reluctantly over Ron's 'That was a serious health and safety issue! If Ron hadn't caught me-'.

'He did more than that, didn't he, Hermione…' Harry replied, sniggering.

Ron began to giggle. Hermione could feel his body shaking beneath her, and before she could stop herself, she was also laughing.

Their lips separated, and Ron planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead. Hermione could feel her face burning again, but she didn't mind.

'Well, it's not snowing this time' sniggered Ron, looking at Hermione with blazing warm eyes, and pulling her into a close hug 'But this is still nice'

Hermione grinned, her heart still pounding, and the taste of Ron's lips still on her own.

'Yes' she breathed 'Happy Holidays, Ron'


End file.
